In an LTE-A (Long Term Evolution Advance, Long Term Evolution Advanced) system, in order to aggregate multiple wavebands, a transmitter/receiver of a terminal in the system is required to be capable of working in both a wideband transmission mode and a narrowband transmission mode. Therefore, a mechanism of the transmitter/receiver of the terminal becomes more complex.
As seen from a structure of a current terminal, terminals of different manufacturers may adopt different structures; therefore, with respect to a structure of a particular transmitter/receiver, due to a limitation of an operational feature of its integrated circuit components, in different transmission modes, power consumption of a terminal varies when the terminal transmits/receives the same volume of data, which is likely to result in an increase of power consumption of the terminal.